Love On Land
by caragirl23
Summary: Ariel and Eric just got back from their honeymoon when Ariel finds out she's pregnant. How will Eric and the kingdom respond? Will she be a good mother? Will Ursula get in the way or her and Eric's on land happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oh no. I hope Eric is okay with this, I don't know how to tell him.

What am I talking about you may ask, we'll I'm talking about this... We had only been back from our honeymoon for almost a month, when I found out...

I'm pregnant.

Our honeymoon had been great great, it was great to be away from the kingdom all by ourselves for a little bit and it was a lot of fun and I just love him so much...but let me flashback to a conversation we had on the honeymoon.

*2 Months Earlier*

"Ariel, I love you" Eric whispered in my ear while kissing my neck.

"And I love you," I said kissing him on the lips he was very distracting,"but I want to talk about something, it's sort of important"

"Okay, then say it," he said smiling while looking me in the eyes.

"Before we do anymore...umm funny bussiness," he laughed and I blushed, "I want to ask you, how do you feel about having kid, maybe not now buy sometim?"

The light-hearted look on his face was gone and he was thinking seriously while studying my face.

"I want kids sometime, sure, but we just got married and you're only 16 Ariel, you have so many things to see on land that I want to show you. I definitely want kids, you being a mother sounds sexy," he said smirking,"but I want just me and you for at least a few years."

I agreed with him and he started kissing me passionately and...well you can probably guess what happened next.

*Present Time*

I was so nervous. How do I tell him, will he be mad? I hope not...I have to tell him soon or he'll figure out himself, becasue well I definitely won't have the same figure for long.

I don't know how I didn't know till now. Looking back it was quite obvious. We had to leave our honeymoon a week earlier because I was so sick with what I thought was the flu, but I know now was morning sickness, and I hadn't had my period.

As scared as I am about telling him, I'm also excited. I'll have a part of me and Eric growing inside me. And we'll have our own child together. But I am young, and I don't know if Eric will be happy. Well I guess there's only one way to find out.

I waited till he got home from visiting some people of the kingdom.

"Oh Ariel, I'm so glad to be home, it was a tiring day," he said when he walked into our bedroom while embracing me and kissing me.

"Umm I missed you to," I said nervously trying to act normal. He suddenly looked concerned.

"Is something wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing's wrong necessarily, in fact it's probably a good thing and I hope you think so too."

He looked confused..."Please tell me?"

Okay Ariel you can do it, it's your husband that loves you very much, you shouldn't be scared.

"Okay, well uh um I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, well uh um I'm pregnant." I said it. It was silent, when I looked up there was a look of utter shock on his face.

"Are you serious? You can't be serious. How did I let this happen?" He didn't look happy.

"I know this wasn't planned, but aren't you happy?" I said hopefully, because the look on his face wasn't very encouraging. He didn't say anything for awhile, and he suddenly looked very tired.

"I don't know Ariel, I'm not ready for this."

"Eric I know, I'm not ready for this either, but it's our child." I said while tears silently streamed down my face.

"I'm sorry Ariel I just need some time." He said walking out of the room angrily. I went to the window and I saw him get on his horse and ride off. I started sobbing and I ran out of the room to find Carlotta.

I found Carlotta in one of the sitting rooms reading. She saw me walk in and she instantly stood up asking what was wrong.  
"Oh Ariel, what happened dear," she said with a concerned look.

"Carlotta, I'm pregnant, and, me and Eric agreed that we wouldn't have kids for a little while, so I told him and he wasn't happy and he rode off, and now I don't know what to do." I said while sobbing into her shoulder.

"Eric did that? But he loves you so much darling. It is not okay that he did that, I know it was unexpected but he's your husband and it's his child. I'm very disappointed in him." She looked angry. "Do you want me to have Grimsby find him and talk to him?"  
I nodded. " Okay I'll go find Grimsby, you go lay down and I'll bring you some tea. Everything will turn out okay Ariel don't you worry."

I went to lay down in me and Eric's room. Will he come back? If he does, will he change his mind about the baby? I hope he does, I love him so much, I don't know if I could live without him. I would be all alone on land where I could still watch him from afar, or heartbroken under the sea. The thought of that made me cry harder, which upset my stomach, I ran straight to the bathroom. Which reminded me that if Eric left me I would have to raise our baby by myself, and that shattered my heart. I started to rub my stomach, it was hard to believe that I actually had a baby inside me, but I already knew that I loved him/her and would protect it no matter what. It also made me feel better, Eric will come around eventually I know it, how could he not?

I heard Carlotta walk in looking for me, "In here Carlotta." I was still in the bathroom just in case I got sick again.  
"Do you have morning sickness?"

"I think so, I feel awful."

"But that means the baby is okay, so it's a good thing," she said with a kind smile on her face, "it's late so maybe you should lay down, sleep will make you feel better."

"Are Eric and Grimsby back yet?"

"Not yet, but Ariel I promise Prince Eric will come around, he's a good man that loves you very much...you've made him happy again." That made me cry a little more. "Oh dear I'm sorry I didn't say that to upset you.  
"It's okay Carlotta, I just love him so much and I hope he loves our baby."  
"I know he will, he's just confused right now, speaking of the baby, do you know how far along you are?"  
I smiled and started to gently stroke my stomach, "I'm around 2 and a half months."  
"I'm very excited, there hasn't been a baby around since, well Prince Eric," I smiled trying to think of what Eric was like as a child, "I'll let you sleep for now."  
"Thank you Carlotta, you are like a mother to me."  
"Oh Ariel you are like a daughter to me, you are very sweet child, and don't worry about Eric, I know everything will be okay."

I fell asleep soon after Carlotta left, but in the middle of the night I thought I felt someone stroking my hair and I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

hello everyone! I just wanted to thank for reading, And I hope you enjoy it! I'll update again tonight if you let me know what you think, or what you should happen by reviewing :) Thanks!

Little Mermaid Fanfic:Chapter 3

It had been a week since I told Eric that I was pregnant and I had only seen him once. The day after I told him there was a letter addressed to me on his pillow saying that he would be leaving that night for a neighboring kingdom and would be back in a week from then. When I read it I got upset because since we've been married I've gone with him on trips like those. Then the night he left he finally came home for a minute so that he could get the carriage loaded up and leave. I watched them load up the carriage from a window, when I had felt someone touch my shoulder. It had been Eric, he had the tired look on his face again and my expression was pitiful probably because my heart felt like it was breaking inside me. We had just looked at each other till he finally said: "Ariel we need to talk when I get back." I just nodded because I knew if I spoke I would start crying. Then he kissed me on the forehead and left. There was so many things I wanted to tell him, I wanted to tell him to stay, and that I loved him, but I said nothing.

The following days I threw myself into doing things around the castle. But I had been thinking and that was dangerous because I started to get mad at Eric. I got so angry at one moment that I decided to move all my things out of our bedroom and to one of the guest bedrooms. I did move all my thing into the guest bedroom and even slept there too because it hurt too much being in the bedroom we shared.

He would be back this evening, and we needed to have a long chat when he does. Why did he think it was okay to leave me hurt, pregnant, and alone? I was upset, and so confused. To get my mind off things I decided to go to the beach and talk to Flounder.

When I got to the beach I dropped a dingle hopper ( or what I know now is a fork) into the sea because that was our signal that I wanted to see him. We made that up right after I became human .

I waited a minute till I heard: "Ariel it's you! I've missed you, I'm glad you came to visit!" He said excitedly smiling until he saw me. "Ariel what's wrong why do you look so sad?"

" Flounder I've missed you so much." I said and my eyes got misty.

"Ariel please tell me what's wrong."

I took a deep breath, okay here it goes, "I'm going to have a baby."

"Ariel then why aren't you smiling? But I'm excited it will be fun to hang out with a little human!"

I laughed "Flounder I knew I count on you to cheer me up. But I'm upset because I told Eric and he wasn't to happy and then he left for a week."

"Prince Eric did that? But he's so nice!"

"I know Flounder, but we didn't want kids right away."

"Ariel he'll be happy I know it, you just wait."

"I hope so, I really do," it had started to get dark I realized, "I have to go back to the castle Flounder Eric will be home soon."

"Okay Ariel, visit me again soon I want to know how everything goes okay!"

"I will, oh and please don't tell anyone about the baby okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me!"

I smiled and started walking back to the castle.

When I got back to the castle, I went straight to the guest bedroom. I tried to concentrate on the book I was reading but it was hard knowing he could be home any second. Then I heard someone walk to our bedroom and then I heard someone stomp from our bedroom to the guest bedroom. The door flew open.


	4. Chapter 4

LMF:Chapter 4

"Ariel." He was definitely angry.

"Hi," I said a little icily and his angry expression fell and he again had the tired look on his face.

"Why did you move you things in here?"

It was hard to stay angry at him when he looked so hurt, but I had to remember that he left for a week while I was upset and he wasn't excited about the baby. "Well when your husband leaves for a week while you're upset and is not excited, but mad about the baby you're carrying, you can imagine that I'm not too happy with him."

"Do you still love me Ariel? Because I still love you and I can't imagine my life without you," he said softly. But he still didn't say anything about the baby.

I had to keep my cold front until he said he wanted the baby, because me and my unborn child were a package deal from here on out. "Eric, I love you, but I will only be with you if you love our child as well."

"You were thinking of leaving?" His eyes got really wide and he looked upset, which I guess is a good sign.

"Because I didn't think you wanted me or the baby anymore," I could feel the sting of tears coming to my eyes.

"Ariel, I've had some time to think, and I know the way I acted was the way an immature boy would act...but I changed my mind, how could I not love something that has a part of you in it Ariel? I know that I wanted to wait, but now that it's happening, I think I love you more and more each time I see you, and I didn't think that it was possible to love you more than I already did." His eyes got misty and I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"So you want the baby?"

"How could I not?" With that being clear, I then launched myself into his arms.

"I love you more and more each day too Eric, but why did you leave me when I was so hurt?"

"Because I wasn't thinking straight, and lets face it the thought of being a dad really scares me, because I think I'll fail, but then I realized I'll never know unless ask try."

"Eric I know you'll be a wonderful dad, because you're such a good person, you saved me from that horrible witch, and you took me into your kingdom when I couldn't even speak."

"That was because I knew I loved you from the very start." He said smiling at me, I smiled back and he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the bed. I giggled.

"What do you find so funny your highness?"

"Well I just thought, you won't be able to carry me much longer," I said wistfully.

"True, but I will be forever indebted to you because I am the one who knocked you up," he said smirking, I laughed but swatted him in the shoulder and then things got quiet. I looked at him and he was staring at my stomach. I asked him if he wanted to feel it.

"May I?" He asked softly.

"Of course, it is your child too." Then he placed his hand on my stomach, which was not as flat as it used to be.

He stroked my stomach until we both fell asleep. I was so happy and blissful, there was no way things could stay this utterly perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit, one of you amazing reviewers gave me and idea...after this chapter review or message what gender you think the baby should be, thanks! Also this chapter gets a little...um mature, so it's definately PG-13

Chapter 5:

*Eric's POV*

It has been 6 months since Ariel told me she was pregnant. Everyone is pretty excited, because we would have an heir to the throne and it was the first time since I was a baby that there would be a young child around the castle. Ariel is pretty far a long by now, she's 8 and a 1/2 months, and she definitely looks it. But seeing her bulging baby bump always makes me happy because it reminds me that she's carrying our baby. It hasn't been very easy on her tiny body. She is on bed rest right now because her body has a hard time carrying all of that extra weight, she has good days and bad days, and today is a good day so she can get out of bed for a little bit, so I have a surprise planned but you'll find out about that a little later. Even though being pregnant isn't easy on Ariel (she throws up a lot too) she hasn't complained once, which I really admire. Now that we're both excited about the baby, she has been so happy even if she's feeling miserable. I'll always remember how happy and special it was when the baby first moved...

*Flashback to When Ariel was 6 months along*

We had been talking in our bed almost all morning and we were both in a state of bliss (no matter how pregnant she is I learned she still knows how to pleasure my body perfectly). She was in the middle of a sentence about how we need to pick out a name soon when her eyes got wide with wonder, she sat up and her hand went straight to her stomach.

"Ariel what is it?"

"Eric, Eric, you have to feel this, it's amazing," she said excitedly while grabbing my hand and putting it on her stomach. Then suddenly I felt something move. Wow, she was right it was amazing, I just met her eyes, I was so in awe I couldn't say a word. I felt something move again and I heard Ariel laugh. I definitely loved her more than I thought possible.

She leaned foreword towards me a little and I closed the distance between and kissed her passionately and she kissed me the same way back. She rolled me over so that I was on my back and she was hovering above me, she started kissing me again and the kiss was suddenly more urgent. I felt her hand start stroking down my chest and suddenly she was almost touching erection. Ah she was teasing me, she let me know she was in control this time, so I surrendered my body over to her to let her do what she pleased. My erection was suddenly in her hand and she was stroking it over and over.

"Oh Ariel," I groaned while she stroked me, it felt so good.

"Well if you like that, you'll definitely like this," she whispered sexily in my ear. My erection was in her mouth, and I thought I might die from passion. I was on the brink and about to come, when she suddenly stopped and I moaned because I needed that release.

"Please Ariel, Please." I begged this was torture. She was squatting above me when suddenly I was inside her and I heard her groan, which made me start moving in and out of her faster. She finally came and collapsed onto my chest, I thrust into her one more time before I came too. We were both breathing heavy. I kissed her forehead.

"Wow, that was amazing, this is definitely why I married you," I said jokingly. She laughed against my chest and then she whispered.

"I love you." I don't think I would ever get sick of hearing those words from my amazing wife. I whispered them back and then she started to fall asleep while I stroked her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone thank you for the reviews and favorites and follow it means a lot to me! Sorry I didn't update faster, I've been so so busy...but here is an update, also a certain baby will be making an appearance very very soon...and you reviewing would make me beyond happy and you will most likely get an update faster ;) thanks again!

Love On Land: Chapter 6

*Ariel's POV*

I am so ready to have this baby is all I can think all day. I've been on bed rest for awhile now, and this baby is a lot if hard work for my small frame. Luckily it could be any day that the baby comes, and I could not be happier. I looked like a balloon so swollen with air that it was about to pop. The only thing that has been getting me through these last couple of weeks is knowing soon I'll have me and Eric's baby in my arms. Also Eric has been absolutely wonderful to me since I told him. He's been so helpful and supportive, I really could not have married a better man.

No matter how distracted I have been, I've noticed something odd. I've felt as if something sinister has been hanging around and watching me...it's creepy, but I have far more important things to think about...like if I'm going to be a good mother or not. I have been freaking out about that, and Eric will rub my stomach and tell me I'll be a great mother. I'm not worried about Eric at all I know he'll be a great Father.

The door to me and Eric's bedroom opened and I saw my sweet and sexy husband walk in.

"Hi darling," he says smiling and coming over to me to kiss me on the lips. It's a chaste kiss because this far along in my pregnancy I can't handle, any um monkey business.

I smile up at him as he lays down next to me and starts to rub my stomach.

"Today I went into town and I picked up a surprise for the baby," he said excitedly and I noticed something in his hand...he held it up for me to see. It was a beautiful silver rattle engraved with flowers.

"Eric, it's so beautiful," I said because the rattle was beautiful and definitely specially made.

"I'm just so excited for our child to be here, and be able to hold him/ her and also we can fool around again," he said smirking. I swatted him on the arm and we both laughed. Something I had learned about my husband since being married is that he has a very, very active libido, and sex had definitely been a big part of our marriage, and I was not complaining. He made me feel cherished, beautiful and very very good. I was still new at that sort of thing, I mean come on I was a mermaid and I had never been in love before Eric, so being with Eric was wonderful, and he pleasured me perfectly.

"Ariel, Ariel, did you daze off for a second there?" He asked waving his hands in front of my face.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking about how I'm going to make you change all the diapers," I was so out of it I even made unbelievably lame jokes.

"Good luck with that Ariel," he said chuckling. We laid there in silence for a few moments and that cold sinister feeling of being watched was back. I gasped and suddenly tensed up a bit.

"Eric do you feel someone watching us?" I asked in a whisper.

"No, why?" He looked concerned. I must have imagined the whole thing...

"Ah I probably just imagined it."

"Okay," he said looking at me strangely, "I'll be right back sweetheart I have to go grab some paper and write a letter to a king from the kingdom two cities away, he needs our support in a battle and I have to decline because his reason to fight it so utterly stupid," he rolled his eyes.

"I'll miss you while you're gone," I said sarcastically. He winked and walked out. I sat there and studied the rattled. It was a really pretty rattle. Then I realized it had been awhile since I felt the baby kick, which usually means it's ready to start preparing to be born . Maybe he or she would be here within the next few days... I could only hope!

I got a weird pain in my stomach suddenly and water was trickling down my leg. Then the pain in my stomach got really bad. I screamed for Eric, and felt more water trickling down my leg. I got lightheaded from screaming and I realized I hadn't eaten lunch or dinner. It was so painful and I started screaming for Eric louder, when I felt so lightheaded that I felt as if I might pass out.

I heard Eric rush into the room right before everything went black.

Please review and tell me what you thought, and what you would like to see happen in the story! Thanks! -caragirl23


End file.
